La lista apoteósica de Naruto
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Es el 18 cumpleaños de Naruto, y decide celebrarlo realizando todas las cosas que puede hacer a partir de su mayoría de edad, y otras muchas para las que no tenía el valor y, por supuesto, intentará convencer a su mejor amigo para que las haga con él.
1. Los dieciocho años nada homosexuales

**Feliz Cumpleaños (un poco adelantado) Em Hatake**

**La lista apoteósica de Naruto**

Todo comenzó una fatídica noche de verano, y fatídica no porque este sea un fic de miedo o misterio, sino porque ese día ese par de inútiles iban a tener una conversación que jamás sabrían que tendría unas consecuencias tan horribles, como las que se darían varios años más tarde.

-¡Sasuke! Eres mi mejor amigo.

No hace falta decir que el Uchiha había decidido ayudar a Konoha a acabar la guerra, y todo el mundo, místicamente, parecía haber olvidado que había sido un traidor todo ese tiempo. También tenía algo que ver que estuviesen celebrando el fin de la matanza con mucho alcohol. Y cuando digo mucho, me refiero a cantidades obscenamente grandes de este líquido, tanto que incluso dos menores, como Naruto y Sasuke, fueron incapaces de encontrar algo de beber que no fuese alcohólico.

Quizás Kakashi tuvo algo que ver, ya que les dijo que ese líquido transparente que olía fuerte era agua, aunque sospechosamente en la botella estuviese escrito el rótulo "tequila". De cualquier manera, Hatake nunca confesaría nada, quizás porque también estaba borracho como una cuba, como casi toda la aldea en ese momento.

-¡De toda la vida!

Tampoco hace falta decir que el tono del rubio era más bien ebrio.

-¡Y tú el mío!

Y el del Uchiha era poco más de lo mismo, sino no se podía explicar que ambos llevasen más de una hora abrazados con una botella, ya estaban suficientemente borrachos como para que no les importase dejar de buscar agua, y que estuviesen dando tumbos mientras hablaban de esa cándida y preciosa amistad que había compartido, ignorando la parte en la que Sasuke se había ido, había intentado matar a Naruto, a Sakura, y a saber cuánta gente más.

Pero, ¡oh, vamos! Estaban borrachos, ¿cómo se iban a acordar de eso? Ahora eran muy felices.

-¡Soy muy feliz, Sasuke! –y apretó a su amigo en un abrazo.

-¡Yo también!

La mar de felices.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió ese elemento que iba a cambiar el resto del curso de sus vidas.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó con la típica solemnidad de alguien cuando se está muriendo o de alguien que va a descubrir una filosofía nueva.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sasuke!

Y así estuvieron un par de minutos como dos borrachos idiotas.

-¡Cuando cumpleaños dieciocho años si no…!

Pero avancemos a ese día en el que Naruto cumplía sus dieciocho años. Aunque Sasuke los cumplía antes, ambos decidieron que como buenos amigos (y para nada gays) celebrarían su mayoría de edad cuando los dos los tuviesen, y ahí estaban, con su tarta, sus velas, todos sus amigos, y sin ninguno de los dos recordar lo que dijeron ese día

Y Naruto sopló las velas y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Ya soy mayor de edad! –exclamó

Como si el resto del día no lo hubiese sido, pero bueno, Sasuke no se lo tuvo en cuenta, porque sabía que su amigo seguía siendo igual de imbécil por mucho que pasasen los años, y quizás por eso al Uchiha le gustaba tanto ese rubio escandaloso de ojos azules.

Aunque, por supuesto, no de una forma homosexual. Para nada.

-¡Sasuke!

Su mejor amigo se quedó mirando como se subía sobre la mesa, con los ojos relucientes y una pose estúpida (y erótica, porque para el Uchiha todo Naruto era erótico), y sin más explicaciones le plantó delante una lista interminable.

-¿Has aprendido a escribir, Naruto?

-¡Sí!

Se escucharon risas de todos sus amigos, y entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que le había insultado, por lo que se lanzó encima de su amigo, que le esquivó, acabando por los suelos, como siempre que intentaba pelear con su amigo mayor.

-¡Desgraciado!

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y entonces el rubio decidió que ya era hora de que dijese lo que tenía en mente.

-Ese papel –señaló al amasijo de papeles con letras que parecían egipcias -, es la lista de cosas que quiero antes de que pase el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Naruto, son las once de la noche –le recordó su amiga del pelo rosa.

Y ahí el rubio advirtió que había cometido un error de cálculos en sus planes, pero no por eso se puso triste, sino que recompuso su rústico discurso, y recuperó su entusiasmo habitual.

-De aquí a mañana a las doce de la noche –se corrigió -, quiero hacer todas las cosas que hay en esa lista.

-¿Qué se supone que son?

-Las cosas que pueden hacer a partir de tu mayoría de edad.

Todos sus amigos exclamaron un "¡Aaaah!" e intentaron empezar a descifrar lo que había en ese pergamino, riéndose con alguna de las cosas que había inscritas en ellas, mientras su mejor amigo no movía ni un solo músculo, pensando que eso iba a ser una mala idea, la madre de la malas ideas, la reina de las malas ideas… Y demás superlativos porque el pensamiento del Uchiha es muy recargado.

-¡Para empezar!

-Naruto, ¿aquí pone follarme a una cabra?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –echó a correr y les quitó el papel a sus amigos -, ¡no sabéis leer!

-¿No será que tú no sabes escribir?

-¡Cómo va a ser eso!

El rubio puso una mueca de sentirse ofendido, cruzándose de brazos, inflando las mejillas, y mirando a otro lado, justo igual a como lo hacía cuando tenía diez años menos, consiguiendo solamente que sus amigos se riesen a carcajadas por ese gesto tan cómico e infantil, pero sobre todo infantil.

-¡Para empezar! –retomó su discurso anterior -, ¡me quiero pillar una borrachera tremenda!

-¿No lo hicisteis cuando Sasuke regresó? –les recordó Sakura.

-Es verdad –asintieron sus amigos.

-Y ese día prometieron que…

-¡Hola, chicos! –llegó Kakashi.

-¡Llegas tarde! –chillaron todos.

-Qué va, llego en el momento apropiado –sonrío con picardía.

-¡Emborracharme! –exclamó el rubio que se sentía ignorado.

-Pues emborráchate –le contestó su mejor amigo.

-Quiero que hagas las cosas de la lista conmigo –le dijo el rubio.

Y claro, ese comentario no era para nada homosexual.

-¿Y yo por qué tengo que hacer esas cosas contigo?

-¡Porque! ¡Porque…! ¡Anda vamos!

Y el rubio cogió a su amigo por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el primer bar que encontró, mientras sus amigos, en el fondo, agradecían que alguien más o menos lógico fuese con Naruto, sino a saber dónde y cómo aparecería al día siguiente, aunque eso tampoco aseguraba nada.

-¡Invito yo!

Al principio Sasuke se negó a beber, pero cuando Naruto ya llevaba la tercera ronda, decidió que quizás sí debería dejarse emborrachar, ya que sospechaba que el rubio planeaba llevarle a muchos sitios, y a menos que tuviese la suficiente cantidad de alcohol, probablemente acabaría volviéndose loco al ver a su mejor amigo hacer tantas tonterías juntas. Así que, simplemente, empezó por tomarse un chupito de absenta, y el resto ya fue entrando solo.

-¿Por qué empiezas emborrachándote? –quiso saber el moreno.

-Sino no tendré valor para muchas cosas.

Ya se empezaba a notar que el Uchiha tenía alcohol en las venas, ya que se estaba dignando a dirigir unas palabras no ofensivas al rubio.

-Pero luego no recordarás nada.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Para eso te tengo a ti! –sonrío.

-Estoy bebiendo también.

El Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que en su plan había otra laguna más, pero hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndole a su amigo que tampoco le daba demasiada importancia.

-Tendré a toda la aldea para que lo recuerde –asiente -, además, lo tacharé de mi lista.

Sasuke pensó si decirle que "tachar algo de su lista" no indicaría nada, pero también pensó que tampoco serviría de nada apuntar ese hecho, ya que seguro que su amigo, como era tan poco lógico (e imbécil) seguro que encontraría cualquier otra solución, así que simplemente lo dejó correr y siguió emborrachándose.

-¡Sasuke! Eres mi mejor amigo

Cuando el rubio dijo eso, su, efectivamente, mejor amigo dio por marcada la primera cosa de la lista y le sacó del bar, ambos dando tumbos, aunque él más o menos seguía manteniendo una parte de su cabeza en su sitio. Intentó tomar ese papel interminable para ver la siguiente cosa en él, pero acabó rindiéndose, ya que lo único que pudo ver claro fue un gato dibujo, muy mal.

-¡Ahora! –exclamó su amigo -, ¡a montar en poni!

Y, obviamente, fueron a montar en un poni, no obstante, Sasuke no sabía realmente por qué eso tenía que hacerlo al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero supuso que en la alocada mente de su amigo tendría alguna clase de sentido, o ninguno en absoluto y en realidad se estaba inventando las cosas para hacer en esas 24 horas.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue conducir un coche, momento en el que el Uchiha pasó mucho miedo. Su amigo no tenía carnet, no sabía conducir y encima estaba borracho, por lo que acabaron alunizando en una tienda, y huyendo como descosidos porque, sí, ir a la cárcel se podía hacer también siendo mayor de edad, pero en ese momento justo no le apetecía al rubio, así que se bebió una botella de Tequila y siguió cumpliendo cosas de su lista.

Más tarde compraron un paquete de tabaco y se lo fumaron entre los dos. Al tercer cigarro Naruto ya estaba asqueado y decidió que no volvería a fumar en su vida, pero después se giró a observar a su amigo, y se dio cuenta de lo sexy que estaba Sasule con un cigarrillo en los labios, lo que lo llevó a su siguiente punto en la famosa lista.

Le tiró del pelo, recibiendo una mirada cabreada Uchiha, pero tampoco pudo rechistar mucho, ya que su amigo le quito lo que tenía en los labios para fumárselo él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Compartir humo

Y entonces lo exhaló en la boca de su amigo, acabando rozando sus labios con los de él. Ni siquiera Naruto sabía si estaba en su lista probar el sabor del tabaco en la boca de alguien, pero simplemente lo hizo, besando los labios de Sasuke enredando sus dedos en la nuca de este, que se dejó dócilmente seducir quizás porque estaba un poco borracho, o porque esa era la excusa que tenía en mente para negarse a sí mismo que se muriese de ganas de acostarse con el rubio.

Se separaron, y claro, ese beso no tenía ningún sentimiento para ninguno, o eso dijo el rubio antes de tirar el paquete y seguir con las cosas de su papel.

Lo siguiente que hicieron, ya muy entrada la madrugada, fue entrar en una discoteca para mayores de edad, donde estuvieron bailando, si a eso se le puede llamar bailar, mientras seguían bebiendo para no perder la borrachera.

En algún punto, Naruto recordó, o se inventó, que también quería bailar pegado con alguien, así que le cogió por la cintura a su mejor amigo, y siguieron divirtiéndose sin poder evitar muchas veces, rozarse, sus manos, sus labios, sus caderas, pero en ningún momento dejaron de moverse al son de la música.

Lo cierto es que de tanto roce el Uchiha ya tenía un doloroso problema entre las piernas, pero como la discoteca estaba oscura, la música muy fuerte, y su amigo demasiado ebrio, consiguió que Naruto no se diese cuenta de su estado de ánimo en alza. El problema vino cuando el rubio, a las 7 de la mañana decidió que estaba agotado de tanto ajetreo y quiso salir del local.

-¡Qué cansancio!

Buscaron un lugar donde poder reposar, y acabaron como dos buenos borrachos que eran, en un banco en un parque tirados sin intentar mantener las maneras, o al menos esa era la filosofía de Naruto, ya que el moreno estaba sentado de forma distraída mientras daba gracias al cielo por el frío inusual que hacía en esa noche de verano.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, frotándose las manos intentando que entrasen en calor, sin poner en ningún momento la vista en su mejor amigo por temor a que le volviese a encender. Al parecer, el alcohol no hacía al Uchiha más alegre, ni más llorón, pero sí más sensible ante los roces y recuerdos de que estaba falto de sexo, por no decir que todavía estaba por estrenarse.

Un sonido agudo y desagradable le sacó de su ensoñación, y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico que tenía al lado se había quedado dormido. El moreno siempre había soñado con tener un momento de intimidad con el rubio así, durmiendo los dos juntos, pero jamás pensó que podía estropear de esa forma una de sus fantasías. Una de tantas, y probablemente esa era la más inofensiva.

Sí, la mente de un Uchiha es perversa como la que más

En realidad se lo había esperado en el fondo de su alma. Si su mejor amigo era un ser insufrible y escandaloso, no iba a dormirse de una forma elegante y silenciosa.

A eso se le llamaba ser un iluso.

Desencantado de su fantasía, le dio una patada al rubio, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo algo somnoliento desde su posición inferior.

-Te habías dormido.

-Lo sé.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, y se preguntó si estaría justificado propinarle otra patada más al rubio, pero entonces éste le sonrió y le dijo en un tono muy ebrio.

-Está en mi lista.

-¿El qué?

-Dormir en un banco tras una borrachera

-No te creo

Él se encogió de hombros, subió al banco otra vez y buscó postura.

-Nunca lo sabrás.

-Buscaré a alguien que descifre tu lista –le amenazó el moreno.

-Solo encontrará cosas sin sentido.

El Uchiha se levantó dispuesto a darle una coz a su mejor amigo, pero cuando el rubio lo vio lo suficientemente cerca, le agarró, cogiendo por sorpresa al moreno, y lo echó con él en el banco usándole de almohada.

-¿Qué haces? –se quejó intentando quitarle de encima.

-Dormir.

-Ya lo veo pero…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio se había sumido en un profundo sueño, aunque esta vez sin roncar, así que el otro rodó los ojos y pensó que se conformaba con que no estuviese emitiendo ese sonido que le taladraría los oídos.

* * *

Hola, hola. Antes de nada me disculpo por subir antes este fic, cuando lo suyo sería subirlo hoy a las 00:00, peeeeeeeeeeero estos días no estoy en casa, y a riesgo de no poder subirlo en su momento, prefiero hacerlo de adelanto.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas felicidades Em, eres un amor, te ailoviu, y espero que te guste (o al menos que te rías XD)

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Un tiki que filosofa pensando que los niveles bajos de acetilcolina producen transtornos piramidales y tras tener esa iluminación y darse cuenta de que es un tiki y no tiene ni idea de qué significa simplemente se dedica a ser la mascota de Crash Bandicoot?

¿Próximo capítulo? En algún momento del **21 de Julio**


	2. Defenestrando a Naruto

**Defenestrando el porno**

Y así sin más, pasaron la noche, o al menos el par de horas que quedaban hasta al amanecer, que desveló a Sasuke, y del que ni se enteró Naruto. El Uchiha no lo admitiría nunca, pero lo cierto es que estuvo esperando durante un par de horas a que el rubio se despertase por su propio pie, pero como vio que no había señales de que sucediese, simplemente le dio un ligero toque y le dejo caer. El rubio se giró, encontró postura, una cómoda para él y que por supuesto era físicamente imposible a menos que fuese él y que estuviese durmiendo, y se quedó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Finalmente, tras patearle durante algo más de media hora, darle algún que otro grito, utilizar su Sharingan para castigarle con una técnica muy dolorosa, que no sirvió porque seguía dormido y demás cosas que con la gente normal funcionaría, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par buscando como si fuera un perro, olisqueando el aire.

-¡Ramen!

Y sin más explicación, agarró a su amigo, que se planteó si estaría escrito eso, pero de nada servía planteárselo, ya que concibiendo a Naruto, y le conocía bastante, por desgracia, encontraría una excusa sin sentido pero que sería completamente válida.

-Si no como algo no puedo seguir bebiendo.

Bueno, esta vez quizás sí tenía algo de sentido, pero eso no explicaba el pequeño detalle de por qué tenía que ser ramen, así que el Uchiha pensó que sería divertido ver el colapso de la mente de su amigo al ser demasiado temprano y él demasiado estúpido como para caer en algo que realmente le diera la razón.

-¿Y por qué desayunamos ramen? ¿Por qué no comemos alguna otra cosa?

-Eh… ¿No acabas de decir demasiadas palabras juntas?

Pero no había contado con que al ser tan hiperactivo es capaz de despertar su neurona con bastante rapidez, además de que el hecho de tener una sola facilita esa labor.

Aún así no era una respuesta válida, más bien era una pregunta, pero cuando fue a echarle en cara ese pequeño detalle, el rubio ya tenía los mofletes hinchados de meterse casi un tazón entero de un bocado, y había otro plato delante de él humeando. Y todos sabemos que un Uchiha siempre tiene unos perfectos modales de caballero, así que no podía rechazar esa invitación, si se podía llamar a eso a masticar y balbucear cosas que no se entendían al tiempo.

Cuando el rubio ya había acabado con todas las reservas del próximo año de ese restaurante, decidieron que seguirían con esa lista, o más bien Naruto pensó que regresarían en un rato cuando llenasen las despensas, o podrían ir a otro lugar a inflarse a comer hasta que acabase estallando. Quizás reventar y cambiar la decoración de Konoha formaba parte de sus deseos.

Naruto siempre fue raro, y si alguna vez alguien creía que no lo podía ser más, tenía la gran habilidad de sorprender a todo el mundo.

Durante toda la mañana continuaron haciendo locuras sin ninguna clase de sentido, y todas de ellas inofensivas. Quizás hubo una algo molesta, ya que el rubio se tiró un par de veces por la ventana, y su mejor amigo simplemente ladeó la cabeza y le miro mientras lo hacía, se levantaba, echaba a correr escaleras arriba, subía al segundo piso y repetía la misma acción.

-El otro día descubrí que hay una palabra que significa "tirarse por la ventana".

-Ah, sí. Defenestrar.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos ofendido, quizás porque pensaba que era una palabra muy rara y que solo conocía él, pero al irse esa ilusión al garete esta acción perdió todo su sentido y su gracia, y paso al siguiente punto, y así sucesivamente en una serie de deseos con poco sentido.

La complicación llegó más tarde, cuando el rubio, en su típico momento de algo de timidez, simplemente decía las cosas lo más burdamente que podía y eso acabó en una frase que jamás pensó el Uchiha que escucharía.

-Sasuke, veamos porno.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, espera –se aclaró la voz -. ¡Sasuke, veamos porno!

Por supuesto, Naruto se había olvidado de gritar, y en su cabeza pensó que si no lo hacía sus palabras no habían sido oídas, y no que su mejor amigo estaba con la boca tan abierta que se podía construir una urbanización con bastas zonas verde de lo sorprendido, anonadado, patidifuso y demás sinónimos que estaba.

Recobrado ya el talante propio de su familia, el moreno le tapó la boca, ya que le vio coger aire porque seguía pensando que no lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto, y se lo llevó a un lugar donde no les estuviese mirando todo el mundo, y antes de que saliese publicado en los periódicos de la prensa rosa del día siguiente.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! –fue lo primero, y más inteligente en lo que llevaba de día, que dijo Naruto -, ¿a qué viene esto? Aquí en medio –y alzó la voz – no podemos ver –y subió el tono aún más - ¡porno!

Por mucho que el moreno sintiese debilidad por su mejor amigo rubio, hacía bastante que estaba tentando a la suerte, y la suerte se llamaba Pierna de Uchiha Sasuke, la que, por cierto, le golpeó en el pecho.

-¡Esto no estaba en mi lista!

El otro se acercó a su amigo, y le agarró de la camiseta, poniéndole de pie sin soltarle.

-¿Por qué lo gritas?

-Bueno, haces Chidoris, y eso suena como "chichichi" y ese sonido es muy fuerte y… Bueno, a lo mejor te estás quedando sordo prematuramente –intentó explicarse -. No quería hacer que te sintieras mal, así que lo dije más alto y así podías…

-No estoy sordo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ahora eres de mente lenta?

-No soy tú.

-¡Eh! Vete a la mierda.

-¿No has visto nunca…? –el Uchiha se negó a decir esa palabra tan soez.

-¿El qué?

-Películas con contenidos explícitos de sexo.

-¡Ah! Pues claro. Soy un hombre, tengo hormonas y tal.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Ahora puedo verlo legalmente –sonrió emocionado -, antes tenía que poner en la fecha de nacimiento que era más viejo de lo que soy. Tú sabes, en la mayoría tienes que registrarte y tal…

-No me interesa.

-Pues si ya está todo explicado, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa y lo hacemos? ¡Está en mi lista!

El Uchiha trató de librarse de eso, pero no lo consiguió porque su amigo le tenía bien agarrado, así que simplemente se tranquilizó a sí mismo pensando que su amigo rubio le pondría porno heterosexual, el que, por cierto, no despertaba nada en él. No tenía nada que ver que le gustase Naruto, un hombre, simplemente solían tener un argumento muy malo y la calidad de grabación era mala y…

Y demás cosas que en la cabeza de Sasuke tenían sentido con tal de no decir que solo le gustaban los hombres.

Sin saber cómo, una vez más el genio se había visto arrastrado a un bucle de caos e incertidumbre que suponía las ideas del rubio, y por mucho que se aferró al quicio de la puerta para no entrar en la casa del rubio, y le lanzó llamaradas de fuego, Naruto se lo tomó, inocentemente, como un juego y tiró más de él.

Ahí estaban los dos, en el sofá de la casa del rubio, sentados, los dos solos, con la casa muy silenciosa, mientras el rubio se registraba en una página web de películas equis, poniendo su fecha real de cumpleaños, y buscaba algo para poner.

-¿Para qué tengo que estar yo –hizo énfasis en su persona – aquí?

-Dije que lo haríamos todo juntos.

-¿No te parece esto un poco raro?

El rubio se paró un instante, miró al techo pensativo y después se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué debería serlo? ¡Somos mejores amigos! Tanto que podemos ver porno juntos.

Cuando dijo esa palabra le recorrió al Uchiha un escalofrío por el cuerpo, como si estuviera cayendo sobre él toda la realidad lo que estaba e iba a suceder en ese diminuto cuarto, en ese pequeño sofá, en el que apenas estaban separados por un palmo el uno del otro. Incluso podía sentir el calor corporal de su amigo en el aire, y era sofocante.

-A ver, encontremos uno bueno…

Y lo peor no era que hubiese escogido uno, lo peor era que era un video pornográfico, obviamente, homosexual.

Tenso era poco para describir el estado de Sasuke, eso sin contar con la confusión que tenía encima ya que no entendía como su amigo tan heterosexual, a su ojos, podía hacer esa clase de elección con la cantidad de sexo entre hombre y mujer que hay en la gran red de Internet.

-¿Homosexual? –tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que lo diese un infarto mientras pronunciaba esa palabra tan prohibida.

-¡Claro!

-¿No te gustaba a ti Sakura?

-¡Ah,sí! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –y puso a cagar el vídeo -. A mí me gusta todo.

-Pervertido.

-¿Qué esperas del aprendiz de Jiraiya y el lector de sus libros pervertidos? –hizo una pausa y aclaró -: Kakashi.

Esta vez sí tenía que darle la razón, aunque por supuesto no se la daría.

El momento que temía finalmente me llegó a su punto, y la película empezó, como siempre con unas actuaciones pésimas, todo muy sobreactuado, y un argumento de lo más sórdido. Cuando el argumento, en el que no incluyese cosas metiéndose en cosas, se acabó, el Uchiha buscó cualquier excusa para salir huyendo, pero el rubio no le dejó, y entonces pensó que si no miraba, se estaba quieto y pensaba en la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven, no tendría por qué pasar nada.

Nada que evidenciase que era horriblemente homosexual.

-¡Oh, sí! Casero, he sido un mal inquilino.

Pero por mucho que lo ignorase, su mejor amigo sí se estaba quedando sordo, y no podía evitar escuchar algo que estaba tan alto y en un tono tan obsceno.

Y ahí fue cuando empezaron a introducir cosas que no se suponía que deberían estar ahí, pero ellos lo hacían igual, y sus gritos de gusto le ponían de punta los nervios al impasible Sasuke, los nervios, y lo que para su desgracia no eran sus nervios.

Por mucho que lo intentase, de reojo estaba viendo los movimientos de la carne chocando con la carne, y el calor de su amigo al lado, estaba cada vez más presente, y eso le secaba la boca y le daba pinchazos en una parte de su cuerpo que le gritaba que era un homosexual empedernido.

Aún así, consiguió aguantar hasta el final del vídeo con solo un empalme de campeonato.

-¡Wah! –exclamó el rubio como si tal cosa -, ¡qué buena ha sido!

Sasuke intentó taparse para que su amigo no le viese en aquel estado, pero el rubio se levantó con un salto, y volvió con una tableta de chocolate. Su mejor amigo le miró sin entender, mientras se tapaba.

-Me apetecía –se encogió de hombros -. Además, en mi lista está comer chocolate

¿En serio habría escrito algo en ese papel? Era lo único que podía pensar el moreno, y aunque intentó pensar algo para que se le bajase la hinchazón, como él la llamaba en su mente para no decir que estaba cachondo perdido, no se le ocurría nada.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

Llegados a este punto, el Uchiha estaba convencido de que todo lo que había en ese folio interminable, eran garabatos, y que lo que aseguraba el rubio que había en él, eran cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza según el momento. Si no, nada tenía sentido. Aunque si tenía que ver con el rubio, ¿cuándo algo sí lo tenía?

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Sasuke no conseguía encontrar una buena razón para marcharse, o cualquier cosa que impidiese que se descubriese su secreto. Estar caliente le hacía mentalmente torpe, y al final sucedió lo que tenía, el rubio se giró para mirarle, o para mirar su problema, y luego alzó la vista, para encontrarse a un inmutable Sasuke al que le traicionaba su cuerpo acalorado, aunque no su expresión, que permanecía estática y gallarda.

Para su suerte, el rubio no se lo tomó como que el apellido se fuese a extinguir porque al último de los Uchiha le iban los hombres, sino como que ese bastardo tenía hormonas y éstas habían reaccionado ante acciones sexuales.

Sí, claro.

-¿Quieres? –le tendió una onza de chocolate.

Y si Sasuke no interpretaba eso como una clara invitación a hacer cosas guarras, como las del vídeo, es que estaría ciego o imbécil, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que el rubio no supiese la magnitud de la invitación que estaba haciendo.

Con el cerebro a punto de echarle humo, tragó saliva, cogió el pedazo de cacao y se lo metió en la boca, aguardando a saber qué es lo que pretendía su mejor amigo exactamente, si solamente le estaba dando de merendar o si realmente se lo quería merendar a él entonces, cuando ya masticaba lo que tenía en la boca, advirtió la mirada pervertida del rubio y el bulto en su pierna, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, ya que se le echó encima saborear el chocolate en los labios de su mejor amigo, que le dejó entrar tan ansioso, quizás más, que él.

Algo más despierto, el Uchiha le mordió con saña el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, y aún así necesitó un poco más de fuerza para separar al rubio, que le miró entre excitado y confuso.

-¿Qué haces? –siseo.

Obviamente, como obseso del control, el moreno quería saber exactamente qué estaba pasando.

-Jugar.

-¿Por qué?

-Está en mi lista.

De nuevo la misma excusa.

-Nadie juega conmigo –le fulminó con la mirada.

Nadie jugaba con Sasuke, y mucho menos por algo que ni siquiera estaba en una lista. No dejaría que nadie le rebajase de esa forma. No a él.

¿Cómo no herir el orgullo de un Uchiha? Quizás eso era lo más difícil que había en el mundo, ya que tenían un ego infranqueable gracias a que aniquilaban a cualquiera que pensase algo que, aunque en su cabeza no pensase infravalorar a uno de ellos, en la macabra mente de esos morenos de piel pálida cuan cadáver, sí que lo era.

Solo quedaba una opción, la violencia.

-¿Ah, no? –el rubio sonrió zorrunamente.

Y el rubio sabía muy bien como enfurecer a su mejor amigo, y así quizás hacer que bajase la guardia.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre su rubio preferido, y empezaron a golpearse en el suelo, raspándose, arañándose y haciéndose sangrar. Pero el moreno estaba en desventaja, y eso bien que lo sabía el Uzumaki. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a tener esa clase de problemas entre los pantalones, y siempre había podido lidiar con ello, incluso en batalla, pero en su mejor amigo era un elemento que escapaba de su control, y que le hacía lento de movimientos.

Qué irónico que él acabase debajo de Naruto, que le sujetaba las muñecas, por haber reprimido tanto tiempo sus instintos sexuales. Su obsesión por el control de sus emociones le había hecho más débil.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pelear.

Y entonces se hundió en su boca, volviendo a saborear el chocolate. Cuando se separó comprobó que su amigo no tenía problema con darse de golpes, porque aunque en realidad pelearse siempre hubiese sido para ellos jugar, utilizar esa palabra era tentar la suerte si se trataba de Sasuke.

El rubio se escondió en su cuello, y Sasuke notó algo frío en él, supuso que otra onza de chocolate, la que se dedicó su amigo a derretir en su cuello mientras lo besaba de forma húmeda, hincando diente, y succionando con fuerza

Fue en ese momento en el que pensó el Uchiha una posibilidad, una explicación a toda la lista. Estaba claro que era la forma de Naruto de hacer todas las cosas que deseaba hacer y nunca había tenido valor, sin embargo, quizás también era su forma de intentar declararse a su mejor, o al menos robarle un beso, y según parecía, esa excusa tan estúpida le estaba saliendo incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Eso sin contar con que Sasuke no tendría ni que mover un dedo, ni hablar de sus sentimientos, ni poner su orgullo en juego.

* * *

Tanananannananaana ¡Batman!. Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo, ya que me costó muchísimo escribirlo porque no me inspiraba nada. En fin, no seáis muy crueles XD Para el siguiente y último capítulo se desvelará qué prometieron cuando estaban borrachuzos :3

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿Una malvada Zanzamaru que escribe un libro de "Cómo sobrevivir a una primera cita a ciegas si esa persona tiene aspecto de ser un asesino en serie", la primera regla es preguntarle directamente antes de aceptar la cita si es canival, si la respuesta no es afirmativa, proceder a preguntar si el perro lazarillo hay que llevarlo o el restaurante lo da por ser cita a ciegas, si al final es una asesino en serie, mala suerte, lanza al perro y si eso no sirve, golpearle con el libro?

¿Último capítulo? **29 de julio** (si puedo lo subiré antes :3)


	3. Últimas horas de un día sin sentido

**Últimas horas de un día sin sentido**

Cuando dejó su cuello, él sabía que había marcado su blanca piel, pero el rubio pareció sorprenderse cuando encaró a su mejor amigo y vio la marca, y eso infló el ego del moreno, ya que eso indicaba falta de experiencia por su parte, por lo que más tarde no tendría que llevar a cabo una venganza a quien hubiese estrenado al Uzumaki. El mundo se libraba de otra masacre Uchiha.

Sasuke torció el gesto en una sonrisa divertida.

Acostarse con ese rubio estúpido sería tan fácil como liarse ambos a golpes, y dejar que esos roces y revolcones en el suelo dejasen a la naturaleza actuar.

Y pelearse con Naruto era muy divertido.

El moreno arremetió contra su amigo, se colocó sobre él, y cogió un pedazo de chocolate, que había quedado sobre el sofá, se lo enseñó, y el rubio se lanzó a por él, sin embargo su amigo lo derribó de nuevo bajo él y se lo comió, mirándole con superioridad, intentando marcar su pose superior respecto a su amigo.

El rubio pareció enfadarse al ser privado de ese alimento, sin embargo, ambos sabían que en realidad era una batalla por el poder, y nada tenía que ver con el chocolate ni nada parecido.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Esa pregunta cogió por sorpresa al Uchiha, que se creía en una posición privilegiada e intocable por su portura, pero cuando dijo eso se sintió desarmado.

El rubio se incorporó todo lo que le dejaba el cuerpo de su amigo sobre él, y sonrió ampliamente. Quizás tampoco tenía experiencia en ese campo, pero sabía lidiar con sus emociones mucho mejor, y eso le daba una clara ventaja. Desde esa ubicación, tan cercana a su amigo, rozando su respiración con los labios del contrario se repitió.

-¿Ahora qué?

Sasuke frunció el ceño un instante, y después reconstruyó su mueca gélida, mientras pensaba qué contestar, o si simplemente le volvía a pegar como respuesta. Antes de que el Uchiha se aclarase, Naruto le cogió de la nuca, y volvió a besarle, de una forma más tranquila, una que le aturdió más todavía, y le atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos tumbados en el suelo.

Sasuke nunca pensó que nadie usaría sus propias emociones contra él, pero por una vez, y como forma de guardar su dignidad, simplemente se dejó llevar y se hundió en la boca de su mejor amigo, saboreando el chocolate.

El rubio se separó, le dio un beso apenas un roce, y aunque en la cara del Uchiha no había rastro de emociones, en el fondo conocía bien cómo se encontraría en ese momento.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo desafiante el moreno.

Naruto sonrío tontamente, quizás por primera vez desde que se habían peleado, sabiendo que esa sería la única forma que tendría su mejor amigo de expresarle su conformidad con lo que pasase.

-Ahora… -vaciló -. Seguiremos lo que quería en mi lista.

Sabía que Sasuke necesitaría una excusa, algo que le empujase hacia él, o sería incapaz de dar el paso, y la lista era perfecta. El moreno se preguntó si escribió en ese papel conociendo cómo funcionaba su cerebro, la dificultad que para él implicaba dar un paso de ese tamaño, pero después pensó, supo, que ese estúpido no podía haber sido tan listo, y que definitivamente había sido suerte.

Además, imaginarse a alguien que le podía conocer tan bien podía hacerle temblar las piernas.

Pero el enfrentamiento aún no había acabado, sino no valdría ninguna excusa. Entre ellos sino era peleando no podría ser de otra forma.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque quiero hacerlo contigo.

El juego de palabras golpeó a Sasuke como un mazo pero no cambió su expresión un ápice. El rubio sonrió, y supo que era el momento justo para hacer su siguiente movimiento, pero con mucho cuidado.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Él gruñó, infló su pecho, y el rubio aprovechó para levantarse, tiró de su mejor amigo, ayudándole en realidad a levantarse, y le llevó hasta el dormitorio.

-Qué sutil –se burló Sasuke, imperceptiblemente nervioso para el rubio, pero atacado de los nervios para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

-La delicadeza nunca fue lo mío.

-Ni muchas otras cosas –bufó.

Sin esperar a otra palabra más le tiró de un empujón, y en cuanto Naruto se colocó a su lado, Sasuke se vengó dándole una patada. En el mismo colchón volvieron a pelearse, dándose puñetazos un rato, hasta que el rubio neutralizó a su mejor amigo, colocándose encima de él, entre sus piernas, tan sonrojado o más que Sasuke, que había adoptado una pose soberbia y divertida.

-Bastardo de culo helado –le insultó el Uzumaki.

El susodicho no dijo nada, y el rubio cogió las sábanas, que estaban en el pie de la cama porque no la había hecho desde hacía una semana, y los cubrió a ambos, como si eso los liberase de sus propios prejuicios. O al menos así lo hizo con el otro, que le atrajo desde abajo y le dio un beso.

-Sasuke…-susurró.

Él le desaprobchó los pantalones lo mejor que pudo sin que le temblasen las manos, y en seguida el rubio le imitó, tratando de no quedarse atrás. Tragó saliva.

-Me… -se ruborizó -, tú a mí…

-Lo sé –sonó cortante.

-Bastardo.

-Sentimental.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo –infló los mofletes.

El Uchiha nunca le daría la razón, porque también era esa cualidad una de las que le gustaba tanto, pero no dijo nada, solo le atrajo de nuevo, y volvieron a besarse, a morderse y quitarse la ropa con cuidado, tomándose el tiempo que necesitaban para cada acción, intercambiando algunos golpes en el camino.

Y ahí estaban los dos bajo las sábanas, inmunes al mundo de fuera, desnudos y sin sentirse tímidos. No era la primera vez que se veían sin ropa, se habían duchado juntos, y aunque no era de lejos la misma situación, ambos sabían que si empezaban a sentirse vergonzosos no irían a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, por muy mejores amigos, o muy ninjas que fuesen, ambos necesitaban un empujoncito. ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi cuando se le necesitaba?

-En mi lista está ser activo.

-Y yo soy rubio.

Él bajó al vista y le miró entre las piernas, más concretamente al vello que habitaba en esa zona, y que era de un matiz oscuro, por no decir que el tono era más negro que el armario de un heavy.

-No es lo que dice tu cuerpo.

Sasuke casi le partió la nariz de un puñetazo por atreverse a mirarle de una forma tan descarada, y entonces Naruto hizo un movimiento muy estúpido, aunque tampoco se podía esperar algo mejor de él viendo sus antecedentes intelectuales, y le dio al vuelta a Sasuke algo enfurecido por el dolor que le había provocado.

-¿Qué haces?

Le agarró las manos, le inmovilizó, dejándole la cabeza de cara a la almohada, y Sasuke se tensó.

-Quiero perder la virginidad contigo.

Esa frase fue como un puñetazo para el moreno, que se quedó confuso, y el rubio se quedó quieto, todavía sorprendido por haber sido capaz de soltar algo así. No sabiendo si había hecho bien, le aflojó las muñecas, inseguro, expectante a su próximo movimiento, pero el Uchiha no hizo nada. Quizás porque no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-Hagamos algo –tragó saliva, inquieto por su mutismo -. Cuando haga algo que te incomode me lo dices.

-¿Y qué?

-Pararé.

-Como si algo de lo que hicieras pudiera asustarme.

Naruto se tomó eso como que su amigo seguía compitiendo con él, incluso en la cama, no obstante, después de desear al rubio durante tantos años, lo único que Sasuke podía pensar, aunque nunca lo admitiese, era hacer sus deseos más oscuros realidad. Él jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera en su propia mente, pero después de ser un obseso del control, lo que más conseguía revolver sus hormonas de adolescente, era ser controlado por alguien, sentir que algo se le escapaba de las manos.

Por eso siempre le había gustado su idiota amigo, porque era tan impredecible que hasta por una estúpida lista podían acabar acostándose juntos. Todo era posible se trataba de él. Y eso le encantaba

Las palabras sonaron para el Uzumaki como un reto, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de relajar al que tenía debajo, por lo que rozó con su lengua toda la espina dorsal de su amigo, al que se le erizó toda su piel. Al llegar a su cuello, le mordió con fuerza, él gruñó, casi como un aviso, uno que Naruto le interpretó como le dio la gana, por lo que se lamió los dedos, y dejó su humedecida mano tocase su espalda en dirección descendente.

Volvió a morderle, y después hizo ademán de retirar su cabeza del cuello de su amigo, pero él no le dejó, le sujetó la cabeza, pegándola a su espalda. Sí, Sasuke se dejaría dominar, pero bajo sus condiciones o acabaría perdiendo totalmente la cabeza, y éstas incluían que su mejor no se deleitase observando como su cuerpo temblaba, y mucho menos cuando introdujo el primer dedo, de forma cuidadosa, y eso le sacó un gruñido de molestia.

-Despierta –bufó.

El rubio cogió aire lentamente, en un intento por serenarse, y besó su lóbulo de la oreja, y mordió sus hombros, cuello, y todo lo que Sasuke le dejaba. El segundo dedo se introdujo con más facilidad, y los movimientos del rubio eran cada vez más precisos. Si no hubiera tenido la almohada para ahogar los sonidos, probablemente habría escuchado a su mejor amigo gimiendo.

Era como vivir sus sueños más húmedos.

Queriendo asegurarse, deslizó un tercero hacia dentro, haciendo cada vez movimiento más hondos y amplios, unos que ya estaban acabando con la cordura del que tenía más abajo, sobre todo porque al haberlo obligado a no separarse de su cuerpo, sus jadeo chocaban contra su oreja.

Sasuke le soltó, y él supo que eso era una señal. Le dio un beso en la espalda, y la mano que no tenía dentro del Uchiha, cosa que nadie pensó que conseguiría con una estúpida lista, la colocó a un lado de su pálido cuerpo para sujetarse.

Se incorporó levemente, y tuvo que tragar saliva cuando vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo pálido e inmóvil bajo él. No pudo evitar arañarlo en un deseo irrefrenable de acabar con su perfección, esa que tanto le sacaba de quicio y que le atraía al tiempo, ya que el Uzumaki siempre había sido muy contradictorio, incluso para sí mismo.

-No soy de tu propiedad –habló autoritario Sasuke.

Sacó levemente sus dedos y fue introduciéndose lentamente, conteniendo la respiración y alzando los ojos al cielo. Sabía que a su mejor amigo aquello le estaba doliendo, y aunque eso sonase enfermizo, eso le excitó más todavía, así acabó de entrar con fuerza. Sasuke gimió en respuesta, y Naruto supo que su amigo estaba tan enfermo como él.

Conociendo el punto flaco del Uchiha, comenzó a moverse sin pedir permiso, y sin dar ninguna explicación, dentro y fuera, las manos de su amigo se aferraron al borde del colchón, y el rubio sintió la necesidad de alimentar esa bestia que tenía en el interior, no al Kyubi, que fingía no ver nada, sino a esa parte de su mente a la que le gustaba ejercer el control que normalmente no tenía ni de su propia vida.

-De momento.

-¿Qué? –consiguió no sonar como si se estuviera muriendo del gusto.

-De momento no eres de mi propiedad

En la almohada Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa sádica.

-Naruto –pronunció con odio -. Dame más fuerte, no seas nenaza.

Oh, y aquello le supo a gloria, así que sus movimientos se tornaron en los dignos de un animal, golpeando con rudeza, haciendo el frágil cuerpo que tenía abajo temblar, y forzando a que se mordiese los labios para evitar hinchar más el ego de su amigo con sus sonidos de gozo.

Jamás pensó que el rubio sería capaz de llevar su cuerpo hasta aquel límite, en el que dolor y placer se mezclaban de una forma deliciosa, así que se dejó dominar completamente por aquella sensación, hasta que, ni siquiera supo quién acabó antes, su cuerpo llegó al punto de no retorno, en el que un gemido atravesó la almohada. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento el rubio acabó a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla, girándole con cuidado, y besándole como si quisiera pedirle perdón.

El idiota de Naruto tenía miedo de haber herido el orgullo de su amigo al haberse dejado llevar de aquella forma, pero aquella reacción era incluso más insultante, así que recibió un mordisco que le hizo una brecha en el labio y una mirada de odio.

El Uzumaki tragó saliva, y entonces volvió a besarle de otra forma, desafiante a la par de tierna, no disculpándose por nada. Justo como al Uchiha le gustaba que él fuese, inconsciente y temerario. Sin haberlo planeado, Sasuke se acabó quedando dormido en los brazos del portador de la lista, que le abrazó con mimo, apoyándole en su pecho.

Y por supuesto, nada de aquello había sido homosexual.

Al menos Sasuke pensaría que no lo había sido. No en exceso.

En algún momento antes de que esas veinticuatro horas acabasen, llamaron a la puerta, y ninguno de los dos se esperaba a nadie, así que imaginaron lo peor y se vistieron todo lo rápido que pudieron, entonces el rubio abrió la puerta y encontraron a casi todos sus amigos divertidos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Habéis hecho todo lo de la lista?

El rubio sonrió tontamente, y cuando el Uchiha se asomó a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que más que diversión, en sus rostros había ideas macabras, y entonces sí que temió lo que podían hacer, por lo que se plantó al lado de la puerta, cruzó los brazos y los miró alternativamente.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Aún os falta una cosa –sonrió Kakashi.

-¡Qué va! –enseñó su indescifrable lista -. Está todo tachado.

-Os queda otra cosa que podéis hacer siendo mayores de edad –dijo la del pelo rosa.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno no quiero matar a nadie porque… -dijo el rubio.

-¿No recordáis cuando regresó Sasuke a Konoha a participar en la guerra?

-Bueno, yo me cogí una borrachera increíble… -se excusó el rubio.

-Lo sabemos –y sonrieron de forma siniestra.

-Soltadlo ya.

-Prometisteis que si al cumplir la mayoría de edad, no estábais con nadie… -empezó Kakashi

-Entonces… -dijo divertida Ino.

-Vosotros… -continuó Kiba.

-Decidlo –ordenó Sasuke molesto.

-Os casaríais.

Al rubio casi le da un ataque al corazón, e intentó huir, pero Sasuke le cortó el paso, una ceja alzada y el cerebro despierto.

-Os hemos reservado una hora en el ayuntamiento –sonrió Kakashi.

-No vamos a casarnos.

El rubio miró con devoción a su mejor amigo, y ahora amante o lo que fuese, y estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad, pero cuando se fijó en que sus amigos no borraban la sonrisa, temió que algo se les estaba escapando.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? –preguntó el Uchiha.

-Por diversión –se encogió de hombros Ino.

-Sí que vais a casaros –exclamó Kakashi dándoles una palmadita en la espalda de ánimo.

-¡¿No veis que Sasuke ha dicho que no?! –gritó el rubio fuera de sí.

-Aquel día lo prometísteis –recordó Sakura.

-¿Y? –la fulminó su amigo de equipo -. Eso no es vinculante.

-Oh, -sonrió la del pelo rosa -, sí que lo es cuando lo prometéis ante más de dos personas.

-¿Cómo? –casi se desmaya el rubio del susto.

-¡Exacto! –apareció Tsunade con un libro enorme de leyes y unas gafas puestas -. Si alguien promete algo a un segundo y hay más de dos testigos, a eso se le llama compromiso verbal, por lo que legalmente os podemos exigir que cumpláis vuestro compromiso (1)

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! –exclamó el rubio -. Vale, Sasuke me gusta, pierdo el culo por él y todo eso, pero soy demasiado joven para casarme.

-Legalmente puedes casarte –sonrió la Hokage, como si eso fuese una especie de venganza hacia el rubio por sus travesuras continuas.

Mientras el rubio clamaba al cielo, Sasuke cogió el enorme libro y empezó a leer, entornando los ojos por el pequeño tamaño de la letra, y finalmente dio un gran suspiro, devolvió el volumen, y se quedó pensando.

-Ea –dijo Kakashi -, a casarse.

Entre todos los agarraron y empezaron a arrastrarlos mientras el rubio pataleaba y gritaba como un energúmeno. El Uchiha también intentaba zafarse, pero al tiempo intentaba buscar dentro de su cabeza alguna que otra ley que les permitiese salir de este embrollo. Además, ¿él pasaría a llamarse Sasuke Uchiha Uzumaki? ¿cómo demonios iba a ser el orden de los apellidos?

-Somos hombres…-dejó caer el moreno.

-No importa –sonrió la Hokage -, ayer hice un real decreto para que se permitan los matrimonios homosexuales.

-Sentíos orgullosos y honrados –sonrió Kakashi -, vais a ser los primeros.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó de repente Naruto como si hubiese tenido una epifanía -, ¡casémonos!

Todos soltaron al rubio que corrió al lado del Uchiha, que le miró con desconfianza.

-¡He tenido una idea!

-¿Tú una idea? –bufó -. Será estúpida.

-Seguramente –asintió el Uzumaki -, pero funcionará.

Sintiéndose atrapado, se dejó arrastrar por su mejor amigo, y fueron hacia el edificio Hokage, donde estaban reunidas todas las parejas homosexuales, que clamaban y gritaban dándoles la enhorabuena y dándoles las gracias por ser los primeros en inaugurar los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo.

El moreno estuvo toda la ceremonia, vestido de chaqueta al igual que Naruto, esperando al plan del Uzumaki, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzó a pensar que el rubio simplemente había perdido la cabeza del todo, o había sido seducido por la idea de ser el esposo del hombre más deseado de la aldea. Tampoco se le podía culpar, muchas y muchos otros lo habían intentando con más ahínco que él y no lo había conseguido, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad…

Sería una forma de asegurarse que estuviesen juntos. Aunque eso no tenía sentido, no es que Sasuke estuviese dispuesto a aguantar a otra persona el suficiente tiempo como para enamorarse otra vez. Eso sería perder mucho tiempo.

-¡Sí quiero! –exclamó el Uzumaki.

Detrás de ellos, todos sus amigos lloraban a mares por la emoción, o reían desquiciados consiguiendo su venganza.

Resignado, cuando le tocó decir si quería casarse con el mayor imbécil y escandaloso de la aldea, su respuesta no podía ser otra sino:

-Si no me queda más remedio…

Pero al juez le valió esa respuesta, quizás porque también tenía rencor hacia cualquiera de los dos, y se casaron. Todos los que estaban observando la ceremonia comenzaron a bailar y dar saltos de júbilo, y el Uchiha-Uzumaki pensó en si volver a huir sería una buena opción, pero entonces el Uzumaki-Uchiha pidió silencio para decir unas palabras.

-Aún nos queda una cosa por hacer cuando eres mayor de edad –asintió el rubio muy sonriente

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Vais a tener hijos?

En ese momento fue cuando el Uchiha dobló su cara en lo que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa sádica, la segunda del día. Había comprendido por dónde iba su mejor amigo.

-Eso es físicamente imposible –contestó el rubio -, y normalmente se necesitan nueve meses, no un día.

-Además, el embarazo adolescente existe –apuntó Sakura muy inteligente -, para eso no hace falta ser mayor de edad.

-Y ya que estamos en el juzgado –prosiguió el rubio su discurso-, vamos a aprovechar.

-¿Vais a adoptar? –se emocionó Ino.

A ambos les recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo, imaginándose como padres, soportando gritos, y llantos de criaturas. Si ya les costaba aguantarse a ellos mismos, tener hijos sería una llamada a la locura, sobre todo para el Uchiha-Uzumaki ya que en su familia son muy propensos a ellos.

¿Y qué hicieron? Divorciarse, porque a ninguno de los dos le apetecía casarse a los 18 años. Además, era lo único que les quedaba por hacer tras conseguir su mayoría de edad.

Eso, y montarse un trío.

Y aún quedaban un par de horas para que acabase el día...

Eso se podía solucionar.

* * *

(1)Creo que algo así existe en las leyes, o eso me dijo una amiga que tengo estudiando derecho, sino, digamos que las leyes de Konoha son felices XD

Bueno, muchachos, siento haber tardado en subir y tal, pero he estado el fin de semana ocupada y no he tenido momento T.T

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Godzilla encontrando a su mayor archienemigo y peleando contra él en el desierto del Sáhara y acaba perdiendo ante el gran, temible y crujiente Asesino Cereal que manda tirando cajas de cereales cuyas esquinas de las cajas están tan afiladas que cortan?

¿Próximo capítulo? Nah, estaba bromeando XDDDDDDD


End file.
